A Ninja Before Christmas
by GuitarLegend5
Summary: Who Am I?"...... Halloween Town will never be the same.


Twas a long, long time ago, longer now then it seems in a place perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story that your about to be told is centered around the holidays of old. Now most of you have probably wondered how the holidays came to be. As well as that, you are wondering, what does this have to do with me? If you haven't wondered about all this, then it's about time you begun.

Our story begins in a frightening world full of demons and ninja fighting about. But who knew on this very day one would be blessed. But not in the way you think. A small blonde haired boy we've all come to know will forever be changed by this most… peculiar event. Yet, we must set our sights on a place with poisoned roots. For in this very village a pariah will stand. To unite all with a soft hand, but using the most unorthodox of ways, he will save all, ungrateful or not.

Cold air blew wildly throughout Konoha. A slow but unmistakable whine curled throughout the black sky. An eerie moon hung plastered to the sky and the sound of hideous laughter and song slowly danced upon the dreams of children and adults alike. Song could be heard as whispers from through the cold village streets. The wind whistled throughout the dark alleys and unlit streets of Konoha.

Yet, on the other side of the world in the hallowed grounds of the seasons, the first of the song contemplated by the Pumpkin King and the Mayor of Halloween Town was beginning to be sung. A steady rhythm thudded out among coble stone streets. Decrepit, moss covered alleys thick with green slime and garbage fit the perfect picture of this one dark night. It continued until it appeared to be the steady thrum of a guitar and several other instruments hummed in the air and the residence of these alleyways and devastated buildings that fit the picture of condemned, awakened.

"_Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?"_

"_Come with us and you will see. This, our town of Halloween"_

Ghosts cried out in a sorrowful and empty tone among dark and decrepit gravestones. The steady thrum of the ground hummed in a frightening way as the ghastly song continued.

"_This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Pumpkins scream in the dead of night"_

"_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene. Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright. It's our town, everybody scream. In this town of Halloween"_

"_I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red"_

Scarlet eyes opened and a mouth of polished white teeth opened under a unmade bed going perfectly well with the ongoing song.

"_I am the one hiding under yours stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair"_

"_This is Halloween, this is Halloween"_

"_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home. Everyone hail to the pumpkin song"_

"_In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise"_

A starved cat slowly crept down a run down street. It kept turning its head ever so often then leapt onto an old trashcan, only to be thrown into the air as a female jersey devil continued the song singing her lyric.

"_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can, something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll..."_

The sewer sent steam into the air as if it were breathing. The wall next to her exploded sending old bricks and other debris onto the street. A wolf man emerged fangs glistening with saliva sung as well. He finished her sentence and the jersey devil continued quickly after with her next part as a hideous green creature poked his head from the sewer in front of the two singing as well.

"_Scream! This is Halloween, Red 'n' black, slimy green"_

"_Aren't you scared?"_

"_Well, that's just fine. Say it once, say it twice. Take a chance and roll the dice, ride with the moon in the dead of night"_

"_Everybody scream, everybody scream!"_

A possessed tree walked in its own bravado as it sung and the hanged skeleton draped from its curling branches spoke in a soft, cool tone.

"_In our town of Halloween!"_

"_I am the clown with the tear-away face. Here in a flash and gone without a trace"_

"_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_

"_I am the wind blowing through your hair"_

Mist curled slowly around the moon only to be blown away as a sinister shadow cut into the moon's glowing surface.

"_I am the shadow on the moon at night. Filling your dreams to the brim with fright"_

As it finished its part it faded away consuming itself and bats flew into the distance the cries flitting through the air.

"_This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! "_

"_Tender dumplings everywhere. Life's no fun without a good scare!"_

"_That's our job, but we're not mean. In our town of Halloween_

"_In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!"_

The creatures slowly walked in with the tune pulling along a large wooden horse with a limp old scarecrow sitting tied to a pole emerging from the very horses back.

"_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back, and scream like a banshee, make you jump out of your skin. This is Halloween, everyone scream! Wont' you please make way for a very special guy"_

A citizen of this creepy and deranged town leapt up and lit the scarecrow on fire. The scarecrow leapt up abruptly and began to jump up and down beginning to flail itself about onboard the wooden horse. It spun as if in pain and opened its pumpkin mouth breathing out a fireball that flew slowly up as the pumpkin scarecrow creature exhaled. As it finished exhaling, the giant ball of flame exploded into a sun-like flash.

"_Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch, everyone hail to the Pumpkin King!"_

"_This is Halloween, this is Halloween."_

"_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"_

"_In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song"_

"_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!"_

The group of horrific creatures continued singing the line twice more, waving there arms high with some deranged glee at the skeleton man that had just arisen from the green watered well. A few seconds ago this very man or skeleton was just lit on fire and came out of the slime like water unscathed. But at the moment Halloween was the farthest thing from this skeletons mind.

It had been thirteen years since Santa Clause had been kidnapped and met the people of Halloween Town. Santa had forgiven the creatures of this town but it hadn't taken long for Oogie Boogie, the boogieman to sew himself back up.

It had taken a few of the thirteen years for Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King to get Oogie Boogie straight. He was acting a bit better but it really showed. But this year something was wrong in the depths of Halloween town.

This year Jack felt it was going to be especially scary. Jack slowly got own from the old well and smiled as the Mayor came over smiling his left eye spinning quickly. So the Mayor still was oblivious to Jack's slight unnerve, no damage right?

"Jack, OH JACK. What an amazing display this year. Truly frightening I must say!" The Mayor exclaimed happily as he danced up to the pumpkin king. The Mayor it seemed was the most human of this scary bunch. But other than his ability to change his face with his mood the Mayor could probably walk with the human populace. Jack gave a smiled and bent down a bit as the Mayor offered his hand.

Jack's bleached white, skeletal fingers curved around the mayor's hand in a firm handshake. The two slowly walked through the swarming crowd of people, well creatures. They reached city hall in a slow fashion due to the many handshakes and thank yous that Jack had to give to the people of the town.

Jack gave a warm smile, or whatever a smile that a living skeleton could give his girlfriend, as they entered to see Sally at the podium waiting for them. He strode up and took the mike, intertwining his hand with Sally's. He tapped it once as the last of the citizens sat down. He composed himself and began his speech, "People of Halloween town, thank you for making this Halloween a great new year. I would…"he was cut short as the whole building shook. Creatures were thrown about like rag dolls. Jack snarled and leapt away from the podium.

He dodged through his fellow citizens; muck and foul breath had hit almost every second during his trek to the doors of the auditorium. He grabbed the ancient, bat shaped hand and through the door. "OOGIE" Jack yelled but was drowned out as the small town of Halloween was ravaged by storms of all types. Jack raised him arm to block his face when a whips of lightning struck the ground and through him back inside. The building had stopped shaking and everyone was composing himself or herself when Jack returned. Jack looked at Sally who gave him thumbs up and he gave a relieved sigh.

Citizens scrambled up to see what the news was and Jack told them to calm down and wait for a moment. Jack rubbed his now throbbing temples, his bony skull ached with the dull pain of a migraine and he turned and walked back to the door. He reached for the handle of the door and only grasped… air?

He stopped and stared slack jawed as the door began to dissolve slowly away. He took a step back his shoes squeaking was the only noise in the hall for that instant. Suddenly the door was gone. Jack glanced down at the dark and smudged wood that sat in front of the door noticing black scorch marks on the lines that the door should have occupied.

Heat poured into the room. Steam curled up from the floor and Jack slowly made his way back outside.

A deafening roar erupted from the center of the town. Cracks started to creep and crawl up and down the streets of Halloween town. Jack called Oogie Boogie's name again and he heard the cries of children. He spun on his heel and began to jog in the direction on the sniveling cries. Suddenly they stopped and jack was left alone in a town that seemed to be burning to the core. He began to run fear began to creep into his heart. But was it weird that he, Jack the pumpkin king, was starting to lose to fear?

Dread began to creep up on Jack and he shivered, his bones rattling. He felt malice and death lace up into the sky and a red beam of energy broke the clouds that had gathered in an angry riot. Jack could only gaze up at the blood red moon as he approached the center of town. Steam curled from the ground like a thick fog. A lone figure stood in a crater, which had decimated the center of the town.

Jack mouth formed a surprised "o" as the small silhouette turned towards him and growled. It looked like a… fox? No, it was a boy but smothered in a fox like cloak. It threw its fist forward and a huge red object was hurtling toward Jack in seconds. He sidestepped regaining some composure. He darted forward in seconds, his black attire immediately hiding him amongst the dark shadowy environment.

Jack let his fist fly in a precise motion sure with his ability and gasped when his knuckles cracked and some of his fingers cracked. He leapt back as the boy turned to him, blood red eyes dilating and ears twitching. A scarlet whip wrapped around Jack's ankle ad burned though his suits pan leg. Jack snarled and disappeared.

"This is for my suit!" Jack fell from the sky followed by a swarm of vampire bats that bombarded into the kid like a flood. Jack spun and brought his elbow down on the creature's head. It staggered then went down to its knees the cloak slowly evaporating away from the boy's body. The boy looked up. The kid looked up to Jack with a confused and surprised look.

"Who am I…?"


End file.
